Conventional structures for the top burners of gas-fueled ranges include an open grate which is mounted over the burner so as to support a pot or other utensil above the burner in a position to be heated by the burner flame and by the heat from combustion flue products generated by the flame.
A relatively low flame will efficiently heat the bottom of the utensil since the amount of combustion flue products is relatively low and most of such products will rise to contact the utensil before deflecting sideways into the ambient atmosphere. However, it has been found that when a burner is adjusted so as to produce a high beam, a relatively large amount of combustion flue products is produced. In such a case such flue products, which produce useful heat in themselves, are dispersed in such a manner that as much as fifty per cent of the useful heat may be lost. This results in considerable energy loss and resultant increase in the cost of operation of the burner.